If Only I Knew
by Shopaholic-Pixxie
Summary: Isabella Hale was born in 1915. She is engaged to Royce King but her affections change when she meets Edward Cullen. When fate decides Bella's life is over Carlisle changes her. Will Edward and Bella fall in love? Reviews xx ADOPTED
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So this is my first story, well not technically mine seems as it's adopted, but the point still stands. I take no ownership of the storyline or the way it was originally written by Isabella Hale 1915-Eternity. This is a trial thing to see if people actually like what I have to write. . If any of you have read the original story please note that I am just adding to it where I personally think it needed improvement so please don't flame it and leave unnecessary reviews because it'll just upset me!

So this is the first story in a series but I don't think just posting the 4th in the series up without the first 3 is ridiculous no matter what other people say. I will keep the story titles the same and the same summary with ADOPTED after it for each summary in the series.

So this is Isabella Hale 1915-Eternity's original summary:

Isabella Hale was born in 1915 and was the most gorgeous in her hometown Rochester. As she is engaged to Royce King a mysterious family show up and keep to themselves. However Bella is attracted to one of them. Edward. And when he saw her he knew he wanted to be hers. But she was taken. When fate decided Bella's life was over Carlisle decided she should have another chance. Will Edward and Bella fall in love? When vampires find their love, they keep them forever...

As well I may be slow updating as I have exams until the end of January so please keep that in mind.

Hannah xx


	2. First Impressions BPOV

**Isabella Hale**

I looked in the mirror as I pulled my hair back from my face into a complicated style of curls and knots. I smiled at my reflection. Gorgeous. That's why Royce and I are perfect. With my long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and flawless body and his sandy hair, icy grey eyes and tall stature; we made the perfect pair. The envious stares we received when we were together always made me nearly choke with satisfaction!

I'm Isabella Lillian Hale, the youngest child of two to Lillian and Robert Hale. I am 17 years old and have an older brother, Thomas. Thomas is 25 and lives with me, mother and father. He works at my fiancées bank with Father and is doing well. He is highly respected I suppose. But that's probably only because his younger 'baby' sister is marrying the owner's heir. Before my mother got involved with making sure I was her perfect little rose we used to be best friends but that changed… 'Oh well' I think to myself and continue to work on hiding the tiny flaws my mother always throws a fit over. Silly woman even if I had flaws no one would dare comment now I was engaged to a King.

I slip on my heels and walk downstairs. My parents take my beauty for advantage, I know this as does everyone else who is anyone in this town does but if I do what they say I keep getting all of my pretty dresses and attention that I want. They have made me into society's most shallow and vain girl. But I haven't always been like this. I used to be the little innocent girl that would never get in trouble. Well apart from that time when I pushed Thomas out of a tree and then …. No mother told me to forget every one of those incidents.

I met Mother at the front door and struggled with the new coat Royce had gotten me and we walked to the weekly market. Her gossiping as usual and informing me of the latest scandals and announcements. Quickly followed by a long winded lecture on if I do what what's-her-name did and run away with the butcher/baker/candlestick maker, delete as appropriate for whichever what's-her-name she's talking about at the time, then I will be swiftly disowned and thrown out on the streets.

The biggest source of gossip at the moment in Rochester is the new family. Apparently there was a new doctor in town and his wife and her brother. They were also supposed to be more beautiful than me, especially the brother, according to my mother's knitting, a.k.a gossiping, club who had seen them briefly when they moved into a large townhouse on the very edge of the opposite side of the town from where my family live. I wouldn't pay any attention to what any of them say because there just fat, bored housewives who have no life and like the first bit of fresh young men to drool over. Disgusting. Well, whatever as if they could even get close to my perfection without hours and hours of professional help.

As we walk down the street I zone out and Mother starts to talk about Father's new promotion, again because of me and Royce, she catches sight of three people walking in our general direction and mother is suddenly very quiet which pulls me out of my own little world. I see who she's looking t and I start to pay attention because I can see the cycle starting to repeat itself again (introduce, show-me off, make excuses to leave them after making sure that they feel appropriately inferior) and if I don't pay full attention and mother is unhappy then she tells father and he's unhappy and when father is unhappy that means no more pretty dresses for a while for me. So you see the need to keep mother happy I have.

The person at the front was the new doctor. He had pale skin and beautiful golden eyes. He had light blond hair that seemed it was only a few shades lighter than his eyes and his features were perfect, even I could admit that. Holding his arm was a beautiful woman with caramel hair which gently waved to her mid-back with her front strands pulled into a crown at the back of her head. She had the same pale skin and the same beautiful golden eyes as the doctor. I had to admit all her features seemed natural and I do admit I am awfully jealous of the two but then think of Royce and imagine we must look even better together than them when we're together at all his social functions for the bank.

Then I finally look behind them for the brother and all I saw was a God. He had dishevelled bronze coloured hair with the most gorgeous angelic face. He had the same pale skin and golden eyes but they seemed darker than the doctor and his sister's and they were hard to see as he was staring at the floor. They were all beautiful. Even more so than me. My mother noticed their faces and froze at their undeniable beauty. She held her head in the air proudly and grabbed my arm pulling me forward to meet them. She was going to show me off again. She did this often but I liked it but how am I to compare to them, the two angels and their God.

"Good Morning." My mother says grabbing their attention. I stand behind her feeling slightly self-conscious and stiffen from the excess of new emotions building up in me: jealousy for their beauty, concerned that they would take away my attention and self-conscious. So this is what the girls from school feel like when I walk by. "I am Lillian Hale and I just wished to welcome you all to Rochester." She says. I'd bet almost anything that she was hoping to get gossip before anyone else does so she can report back to her little group with all the dirty laundry about the Cullen-Masen family. Typical mother.

"Thank you. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. This is her brother Edward Masen." He says pointing to the God who was still looking at the floor and felt a wave of sadness wash through me that this man still hadn't looked at me. "Who is this behind you?" He asks politely. I take a deep breath and walk proudly to my mother's side hoping desperately that my emotions don't show on my face. Their eyes widen and they stare. I was used to this reaction but it would never get old.

"I am Isabella Hale." I say confidently. At my name Edward's head finally lifts up and our eyes meet. The connection was intense and I felt I could just stand here and look at him for the rest of eternity. This wasn't like anything I had ever experienced. Certainly nothing like me and Royce have. It was different.

He smiles slightly at me still looking me directly in the eye whilst my mother excuses us. "It was nice to meet you all." I say. They nod and bid me and mother goodbye as we turn and walk away in the opposite direction. I turn around and find Edward Masen still staring at me. And for the first time in my life, a light blush covers my cheeks.

* * *

Hey if you like this review and the more you'll review the more i'll like you all. Hope you enjoyed it.

Hannah xx


	3. First Impressions EPOV

**Edward Masen**

I am grateful that Carlisle saved my life, I truly am. But I have nothing to live for. I wish I had a person to go to like Carlisle did with Esme. But it will never happen but I can always hope.

We had moved to Rochester now that Esme's new born period was over. The thoughts were the same as every other god-forsaken town I've been to since my change in 1917. Yet at the same time they were different. They were comparing us to Isabella Hale. She was apparently the most perfect and beautiful girl in Rochester and was engaged to the prestigious Royce King the second.

She was thought to be the shallowest and vainest girl any of them had ever encountered yet she used to be so selfless and caring as a young girl and always getting into trouble with her older brother. Apparently the wedding was to be the biggest in the history of the town and everyone was invited to it even us even though we had only arrived in town a week ago and had not yet met either the bride or groom.

Carlisle and Esme were walking in front of me with their arms linked and were quietly talking to each other. I know they don't do it to spite me but it just felt like it was one of those days where all I see is couples and all I hear are couples declaring their love for each other. So I just walk behind them with my head down, hoping to block out the unwanted thoughts.

'They're beautiful. Maybe more than my Bella. No, of course not that was a stupid thought. Maybe I should show them what true beauty is.' A woman's thoughts broke through my carefully structured shield. Carlisle and Esme stopped and listened politely. They really were good people no matter what people said about them out of jealousy.

"Good Morning." The woman says to us. "I am Lillian Hale and I just wished to welcome you to Rochester."

Carlisle and Esme introduced us all whilst I read the thoughts of the girl behind her.

'I'd bet almost anything that she was hoping to get gossip before anyone else does so she can report back to her little group with all the dirty laundry about the Cullen-Masen family. Typical mother.' Her inner voice was so musical. I could've mistaken it for a vampire's.

"Who is this behind you?" Carlisle asks feeling curious. Esme was too.

'Maybe she's just shy.' We have just met after all. She really was caring and loving to everyone. Even those she hasn't met. After all her gift was great love.

"I'm Isabella Hale." The girl's musical voice says again, though out loud this time. Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were full of shock. So this was the girl who was the most perfect girl in Rochester.

'This girl outshines some of the vampires I've met.' Carlisle's thoughts were comparing the girl with all of the previous vampire's he had met.

'Wow. I couldn't even imagine her as a vampire. Her beauty is more than a vampire as a human.' Esme's thoughts were full of admiration towards the young human. With that I look up.

There stood a Goddess. With perfect golden blond hair pulled back in a bun. Her skin was creamy and she had a perfect figure. Her face looked like an Angel's and did indeed beat a vampire's beauty. She could beat anyone. But her eyes. They were so deep and expressive that I could look into them for all eternity. They were a beautiful cobalt blue and they held my captivated stare.

She stares back and her thoughts run through my head.

'The connection was intense and I felt I could just stand here and look at him for the rest of eternity. This wasn't like anything I had ever experienced. Certainly nothing like me and Royce have. It was different.' I smile slightly. Then I stop.

I've mated. When vampires meet their mates they know instantly.

My mate is Isabella Hale and she is engaged. To Royce King. She and her Mother walk away from us and they carry on to the Market and my heart leaves with her. I stare at the retreating figures and then she turns around. Her eyes connect with mine once again and I smile. She turns around and I swear down I could have seen a blush cover those beautiful cheeks of hers.

Carlisle and Esme's concerned thoughts fill my head. I had truthfully forgot that they were standing there I was just stood here watching her. I turn around and smile. They smile back, wondering what has lifted my mood. They knew then after I glanced back after her again. They look at me and then to Isabella and then back to me. I nod looking down to the floor again. They were happy. Happy that I have mated. But then they realise. She will be getting married. To someone other than me. The man who loves her more than his own life would ever be worth.

* * *

Again thanks for reading review please

Hannah xx


	4. Late Night Thoughts BPOV & EPOV

**Isabella Hale**

I couldn't get him off my mind. I would get dazed and my Mother would have to snap me out of my trance. It was like what I did to avoid most of her gossip but I just couldn't control it each time I thought I could just move on and forget about him, his name will come up in conversation or even just in my mind. She thought I was beginning to get ill but that wasn't at all true .

I was waiting at the corner of Royce's street, with my parents a standing a few feet away from each other, as we were going to the theatre. I was wearing a blue dress that looked amazing with my complexion with heels and the coat Royce brought me. My hair was pulled back loosely and a hat was perched stylishly on my head.

Royce came out and looked me up and down before smiling and nodding. He does that very often and has been doing that more and more frequently. It was slightly creepy and weird and it made me extremely uncomfortable. But I love him and I'm going to marry him so I guess he does have a right to look at me.

"Hello" I smile at him. He comes and gives me a tight hug and gives me a kiss on the lips. I smile into the kiss but there was no spark and no connection at all and all I could think about was Edward's dishevelled hair and God like face. I clear all my thoughts as they started bordering on indecent and link my arm through Royce's. We walk down the familiar streets and get into his Model T Ford which had its own chauffer.

Royce and I would go out often and he would buy me lots of gifts. When we first met at the bank he sent a dozen red roses which were hand delivered with an invitation to join Royce and his parents for dinner. I loved getting gifts and ever since then he sent a bouquet of flowers everyday after all he called me his little flower.

It made me feel special and loved.

After an enjoyable performance and a romantic meal, which my parents had left us to; Royce dropped me off at my house wishing me "Sweet Dreams". I smile and kiss him passionately on the lips. He eagerly returns it and we spend 5 minutes showing each other our love. He breaks it off and we both take a breath of much needed air.

I walk into the house where my Mother, Father and Thomas were sat in the Family Room. Mother and Father look up at me and smile. They were glad Royce and I were to be married. It would send the Hale family high in the social world farther than the comfortable middle class. We would be just below the King's and highly respected. Of course I will then be a King. Isabella King. Royce can be the prince I always wanted and I can finally be the princess from the stories my father told me when I was younger

Perfect.

Thomas just looks up and sneers at me. He called me a living doll because I was too perfect for any living person. Whatever. He's just jealous that I have the perfect fiancée and the looks to match meanwhile he has no partner and still lives with his parents. After the wedding I will be moving in with Royce. The baby of the family moving out before the oldest. Pathetic.

I walk upstairs and find a single red rose on my bed and smile. Royce. But how did he get up here? I walk up to it and pick it up gently. It was perfect and too delicate to be handled roughly. The petals were a rich red which was a colour that matched my beautiful blond hair. The flower was healthy and full of life and below it was a piece of ivory paper folded in half.

I opened it and was shocked.

My Love

My Love. My Love. Royce had never ever called me that he called me his little flower and his handwriting was nothing like that for sure. It was perfect. It was old-fashioned, like it was from another time. I smile again and think of who it could be from. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I couldn't help but wonder. Could it be Edward Masen?

NO

You're in love with someone else! Don't think about that stupid, mysterious, gorgeous, perfect...

Wow. He sure knows how to make a girl lose their train of thought. I look into my mirror and take the pins out of my hair and all my curls fall down to frame my face. I look at myself and see a little of innocence and child likeness in my features. The girl I used to be.

The girl I want to be.

The girl I wish I still was.

**Edward Masen**

'The girl I wish I still was.'

She didn't want this. She loved her looks – that much was easy to tell from her thoughts and actions – but she didn't like the shallowness it brought with it. She wanted her innocence back.

I sighed and smiled thinking back to how she lost her train of thought thinking about me. Now at least she knows how it feels to be me. When I look at her it feels like I'm floating. Floating in her perfection.

That's why I left her the rose. The rose to symbolise her perfection. Though it held no justice it was the closest I could get in flower form. She was perfect beyond compare and I love her. I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, love Isabella Lillian Hale.

I jump out of the tree that was outside her window and run back to my own home on the other side of town. As I walk into the family room Esme is waiting. She was excited that I had mated but was also disappointed. She knew Isabella was to be married. But not to me. She would love nothing more than to watch her only son get married but that possibility seemed so slim now that she had very nearly given up any hope.

She knew that Bella – as she preferred to be called by her family – was desirable and everyone was jealous. All you had to do was look at her and to know she enjoys the attention other people's desire causes. She just hated herself being vain about it.

"Are you okay son?" A voice asks. Sweet loving Esme. Always putting others before herself. No wonder she tried to kill herself when her new born child died. I nod and sit down on the sofa and pick up the book I left downstairs a couple of days ago before I had met my Bella. No she wasn't my Bella in reality but in my mind…

She comes up to me and sits next to me as we fall into a comfortable silence. I finish the book quickly before dawn and stand up walking to my piano. I sit there and let my inspiration come. Thinking about her hair. Her body. Her face. Her eyes.

I write the melody and play it several times. Sweet. Lively. Perfect. A perfect way to describe my Bella. Isabella.


	5. Realisations

**Isabella Hale**

I was bored. I was so bored. What can I do? If I didn't leave the house soon I was going to go insane. Then suddenly the thought came to me..

Vera!

I should go visit my best friend after all I hadn't even seen her since we had finished high school. My Mother had taken me to numerous dress shops and beauty parlours to make sure I looked my best whilst Vera got married and had a child. Henry. He was so adorable. Dark curly hair with big green eyes that could get you to give him anything he wanted. I could only imagine what my and Royce's children will look like. Our daughter will have long blond hair like mine with my beautiful face and Royce's personality and piercing blue eyes. Our son will have Royce's hair and stature with my perfection.

We will be a happy family.

But then I thought of Edward. A life without him caused my heart to give a tug and a wave of pain passed through my body. This never happened with Royce. Edward brings out unknown feelings within me and it felt amazing. It felt great. I wanted to feel like this all the time. It made me feel free of all society's expectations.

I walked through the streets and walked into her house as if I owned the place. Vera was the only one who truly understood me. She wasn't that pretty – plain actually – but I loved her all the same. We have been best friends forever and she actually looked beyond the perfectly crafted personality my Mother has created for me. We sit for hours talking about how our lives have been and how excited I am about my wedding. Her husband Charles obviously loved her. He had a sparkle in his eye whenever he looked at her. Royce never had that when he looked at me. He always had a dark glint to him.

It was late and I finally decided it was time to leave. I was going to ask Father to escort me and even Charles offered to walk me home but what was the point when I only lived a few streets away. I walk through the familiar streets and pull my jacket to me closer. It was cold.

As I walked I saw Edward Masen. He looked handsome and was staring at me again. He had the glint that Charles had in his eye when he looked at me. I was sure a massive grin took over my glorious face because he smiled at me. I smiled at him and waved. He returned the gesture and I carried on walking, with my heels clicking on the hard pavement. I was sure that that would be the last time I would see him whilst I was unmarried so seeing the grin on his face was enough to commit to my memory for the rest of my life.

I hear a group of laughing men come my way and I walk close to the side so not to come in their way. I look up and find it is Royce and his friends.

He had been drinking. That much was easy to see. He could hardly walk straight and whenever he spoke you had to concentrate to catch the words. I never realised that when he said he didn't like champagne was because he liked the stronger stuff.

"Bells!" he called. I stopped. That was my second mistake that night, stopping for him, when I should have run. My first mistake was not calling someone to bring me home and not accepting Charles' offer for an escort.

"Bells!" he called again. He told me he didn't like champagne yet here he was drunk. As I began walking over to him foolishly, the four other men came and joined him under the street lamp. My step slowed, but I didn't stop until I was standing beside Royce. I knew he wouldn't like it if I didn't obey his orders.

"Hello," I said, smiling up at my fiancée. But something was wrong. Extremely wrong. His eyes were glassy and red, his smile to bright, his speech slurred when he answered.

"There's my Bells!" he announced loudly, slurring his words, slinging an arm around my shoulders. His breath reeked of stale alcohol. That's when I realized Royce was as drunk as the rest of them. He was speaking to one of the men, named John, who had come down from Georgia.

"Didn't I tell you?" Royce was saying, swaying slightly. "Isn't she lovelier than all of your Georgia peaches?" he asked. The man named John looked at me like I was a horse he was buying, scaring me only slightly. But I shook the fear away. Surely they wouldn't do anything in the middle of the street. Surely not. The feeling of uneasiness and foreboding churning and growing in my stomach becoming ever more pronounced with each passing second, told me otherwise. Then the man, John, spoke.

"It's hard to tell," he said, smiling slightly. "She's all covered up." At this they laughed. I frowned slightly. I didn't like the turn the conversation was taking. I prepared to leave, slipping my shoulders out from under Royce's arm. I cleared my throat, about to make an excuse to continue on my way home. Suddenly, Royce grabbed my arm, and ripped off the jacket I was wearing, scattering the brass buttons all over the street. I gasped. It had been a gift from him. I tried to push him away, to get enough space between us to do something.

"Show him what you look like, Bells!" Royce laughed, ripping my hat off. This time I screamed, the pins wrenching my hair out along with the hat. My hair fell down around my shoulders, and I reached up to try and massage my now aching scalp. They laughed at my scream. I realized they were enjoying the sound of my pain. At the same time, I realized if I didn't get away now, things would take a turn for the worse. But Royce had a firm grip on my arm. There was no way I could get away, and in my slippers and skirt, they could catch me easily.

There was no escape.

Then all of them were on me, ripping my shirt open, pulling my skirt up, and ripping it to make it shorter. To make it easier for them. I pushed and shoved them back, screaming, praying for someone to come and save me. But if anyone saw me, they didn't care. One of them slapped me, to try and stop me from fighting back, but I screamed again, in pain and anger. The pain. Again, they laughed. They started hitting me. I tried to run, but one of them grabbed my arm again. I screamed and took a swipe at him with my nails.

I wanted someone's help. I wanted Edward's help!

Making contact with skin, the man growled at the pain, but he didn't let go. I screamed again, this time in hopelessness and despair. They were hitting me again, and now someone was forcing me down on the cold, hard cobbled streets. It was so cold against my stomach and arms, against my exposed skin. Someone roughly turned me onto my back and straddled my hips. I couldn't see who it was; there was blood in my eyes. The hitting slowed and stopped, and I opened my eyes again, wondering what was going on. There was still one man on top of me, and the rest were looking down at us, smiling their drunken smiles. I looked at the man on top of me. What was he going to do?

Then, in horror, I watched as he began to unbutton his shirt. I began to scream again before a fist roughly slammed into the side of my face, silencing me. My head was spinning, and my arms wouldn't move. I began to cry, but they didn't seem to notice or care. They just smiled as each and every one of the five men, including my own fiancée took their turn at me. If I screamed or tried to push them away, they would hit me. Each of them did it differently. The first one right on the street, the second time, the man pulled me up and pressed me into an alley wall. When I protested, he slammed me back into the wall a couple times. And Royce went last. That was the worst one. He, too, did it one the street, but sometimes propped my back up against the alley wall, none too gently. I had stopped screaming for some times, laying limp, ceasing to care, my life slipping away as the minutes passed. Finally, the finished, leaving me in the street, stumbling away.

I could see my own blood was everywhere, on the street and alley walls, my shirt in tatters in the road, the cold brick pressed into my back, I closed my eyes, and I was barely breathing anymore. The men laughed as Royce finished putting his jacket. He was laughing to, and they began stumbling away from me, leaving me for dead.

"Oi, Royce!" I could hear one of them say from just above my face where I was laying, lifeless.

"Royce," he said, "You're going to have to find a new bride, now!" He exclaimed. They all laughed again, the sound fading as they moved farther away from me. The last thing I heard from them was Royce.

"I'm going to have to learn some patience first!" he said, and then the sound of their laughter faded away. I waited to die, bleeding and growing colder by the second, my life slipping away like sand through fingers. I begged for death to come and take me quickly. I was impatient for it to come. Why was it taking so long? Couldn't death hurry up! It began to snow, unusual for April. There was so much pain! Why wouldn't death come? The pain pulsed in time with my slowing heartbeat, strong and sharp with each pounding beat, almost drowning out my heart. Tears still leaked from my closed eyes. Why was it taking so long? The tears fell faster.

I'd never imagined dying like this, alone and cold, at the hands of drunken men. All I could do now was hope that death was not far off.

My own fiancée did this. He never loved me. And now I realised that I never loved him. I was in love with the idea of him and what he could give me but I didn't actually love him.

My heart belongs to another and no matter how much or how little time I've known him, I admitted to myself that I really was in love.

With Edward Masen.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Sorry if this chapter upset anyone but we all know it's got to be put into the story. I'm just glad I didn't have to write all of it and i didn't make to many alterations.

PM me if you wanna talk about it

Hannah xx


	6. Horrifying Choices CPOV

**Carlisle Cullen**

I had taken Esme out for a romantic trip to the theatre just us two. I tried to hide my romantic intentions from Edward as I knew how hard this was for him. It was horrible for him to hear our loving thoughts on a regular basis but now that he was in love himself but he couldn't have her.

He had mated with a human who was in love with someone else.

Very Hard.

Me and Esme were in a comfortable silence, content to just be in each other's presence and were walking down Sleek Close. The quietest street in Rochester. As we were about to enter the forest and run home the wind changed and blew in our direction. Our heads inclined immediately towards the amazing smell. Esme's gorgeous eyes turned from a loving golden to a deadly pitch black and she started to crouch. As she was about to sprint towards the fresh blood she breathed in again. She stood up tensely and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

I inhale again as well wondering what could have stopped my love from persuing fresh human blood that and my eyes widen and I'm sure I look like a deer in headlights. Isabella Hale. Her blood. I knew that scent even though I had only met her once. We carried on walking towards the scent but quickly sped up into a sprint at vampire speed. The amount of blood she had spilled from the scent of it should have been enough to kill her. She was Edward's love. We need to help her. If we don't and let her die when we could have helped, Edward would never forgive us.

As we turn the corner we gasp: horrified. There was Isabella Hale, the most perfect and beautiful girl in Rochester, lying in the middle of a street with minimum clothing. No. No clothing at all. It was all in shreds scattered across the street. Some of her bones were in awkward and unnatural positions, poking through her skin at angles I never in all my years of doctoring seen, even in the most violent of abuse cases. Her bones broken. Her blood was everywhere. On the brick walls, on the floor, on her. If you inhale and ignore the blood you can smell the faint scent of Royce King and 4 other people. Did they do this to her?

I run over to her and start to inspect her. 10 different medical degrees coming into practise and years of treating patients. I was horrified on what I found at closer inspection. She was covered in bruises and scratches. Some already forming even though this couldn't have happened more than a couple of hours ago. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was laboured. Her heart would give out at any minute if she wasn't saved. Saved. I hadn't saved anyone since Esme but this girl was Edward's mate I had to try. So I picked her up gently trying not to jostle her too much and stood slightly away from Esme. Her eyes were still pitch black but I knew she was trying to fight it, her desire for Isabella's blood. Her throat must be unbearably dry and hurting. I didn't like Esme hurting.

We ran to our home as quickly as possible and lay her down in one of the guest rooms. "Her heart beats less and less each minute." Esme said quietly form the opposite side of the bed. There was no other hope. I couldn't help her medically. But I could change her. With that I bite down and feel her blood run down my throat.

Over the years the taste of blood has become nearly tasteless. I could ignore the fact that blood was shed in front of me and am therefore able to work as a doctor. I finally release her neck and quickly bite into her wrists and ankles: anywhere where a major blood vessel was located. I sit down next to the bed and Esme moves to stand behind me and rests her hand on my shoulder "She will be okay. You made the right choice"

Then the screams begin. High pitched screams of pain. I vaguely wondered how long it would take Edward to arrive after he heard the screams.

* * *

This is the shortest chapter and i felt Carlisle needed to have a bit more time than just a few sentences. :)

Please Review

Hannah xx


	7. I'm Here for you EPOV

**Edward Masen**

I was just sitting idly by a random stream in the middle of the forest thinking about my Bella and how her smile had lit my entire body up from the inside out and how glorious she would always be. When suddenly, a high pitch scream enters my sensitive ears even though I'm at least 5 miles from town and I automatically turn in the direction which it came from.

I knew that scream. Isabella. She was in pain. I run as fast as my legs could carry me in that direction and find that it is leading back to the house. That was impossible. She lives on the opposite end of town and we lived far away from the human population to make it easier on Esme and myself after my rebellion days.

I run through the doors and run upstairs and I listen for her thoughts instinctively.

'Help Me! Someone Please! Edward! Death isn't supposed to burn me.' Burn me?

She's changing.

I open the door and it flies open. My gasp was heard throughout the whole room but that was then blocked out by Isabella's scream of pain. Her pleas of someone to kill her.

Her bones were broken in an unnatural way; she had bruises and scratches all over her beautiful body. And I know this was the first time I had seen her naked yet it was horrific. The girl I love was hurt and was left to die. Naked?

I look into her mind and see her reliving her last moments as a human over and over again. Royce ripping her favourite jacket. Her hat and pins pulling her beautiful blond tresses out of her scalp. Royce raping her. His friends each taking a turn. I was livid! But that quickly faded when I realized

Her Fiancée raped her. My love.

I look at Carlisle and Esme who were looking at me intently watching my reaction. I was sure my eyes were glassy from the unshed tears but I didn't honestly care. She was in tremendous pain.

"She was raped." I say, my voice cracking with my sadness. I sit down next to the impossibly angelic girl, unable to stand, and watch as my heart is ripped out. She was in pain. She was writhing around the bed and wanting to die. It broke me.

Esme and Carlisle left the room as I took Bella's hand. 'Kill me please'.

"I'm here Bella." I tell her. Her eyes opened with much force and she looks at me sadly.

"Kill me" She says her voice cracking. I look at her heartbroken I would give her the world if she asked for it but I couldn't kill her that would kill me. I take her hand and kiss her beautiful forehead softly.

"It will be over soon I pr..." Her piercing scream cut me off and actually hurt my ears. Her thoughts were filled with so much pain as she thinks about the transformation, her last moments of humanity and her life. How she wishes she could do it again and be the girl she wanted instead of the girl her mother wanted her to be. How she would trade all her possessions for her family to have just accepted her instead of using her beauty against her, but as soon as she thought that she changed her mind and thought that no matter how much pain she was in she wouldn't give up all her dresses. How she wishes she fell in love like her best friend Vera. How she told me she loved me.

She loves me.

And when she wakes up, as soon as she wakes up, I will tell her that I return her affections.

That I love Isabella Hale. Just as much as she loves me.

* * *

It is so hard to write Edwards and Carlisle's point of view I hope you think I did it justice

Review Please

Hannah xx


	8. Waking Up BPOV

**Isabella Hale**

It was killing me. Literally. The pain was excruciating.

I thought death was supposed to be nice and peaceful instead of this fire burning me. I recognised that I was now lying on something much more comfortable than the cold pavement. I can't believe Royce would do this. Was every kiss, hug and "I love you" a lie?

Was this just a game to him?

I hate him.

I hate the man I called my fiancée. He deserved to die. But no. Instead here I am lying somewhere unknown to me being burned alive.

"She was raped."

This voice made me cry aloud again. His voice. It was full of sadness and it broke my heart. Edward.

Why was he standing there not helping with the burning? I thought he cared!

I'll never get to tell him about how I feel for him. How I wished that he was the one I was engaged to. How we were supposed to spend our lives' together. True perfection.

I carry on screaming and I feel a cool hand grab mine tightly. Someone kissed my forehead and shushed me. I tried to keep the screaming in but the pain was unbearable. It felt like I was being held by a stake to a burning fire.

A day.

A month.

A year.

I don't know how long it had been but eventually the pain started to fade. Though only minimally. It faded in my fingertips and toes. It continued to fade and my heart starts to soar and not in a peaceful way. It sounded like the blades of a helicopter.

Then it stopped. Was I still alive?

I stayed there not breathing. Not moving. Nothing.

Then I opened my eyes.

It was clear. I could see every particle of dust in the air. There were so many colours and even another colour I had no name for. Someone was holding my hand but I was distracted. When I inhaled I could smell so many things that I couldn't smell before. My ears were much stronger and I could hear things which were outside of the house. Whoever was holding my hand gave it a small squeeze and I acted on pure instinct.

I stood up and crouched in the corner away from the threat. A hiss escaped my clenched teeth and I narrowed my eyes looking for the danger.

In front of me was Doctor and Mrs Cullen. They were looking at me in reassurance and their eyes kept flicking to the other person in the room. I looked in the direction and I think my mouth fell slack.

There stood Edward Masen. With my stronger eyes he was even more devastatingly beautiful. He was just looking at me and when his eyes connected with mine I felt my entire world shift.

It was like he was the only person that mattered. That gravity was pulling us together and it hurt my chest that I wasn't touching him.

But why am I alive?

Royce and his friends kill me. A ferocious growl echoes around the room and it takes me a minute to figure out it was me. I stand up and cover my mouth shocked and look at them apologetically. Carlisle smiles and walks forward with his hands in front of him as if I would hurt him.

"How do you feel Isabella?" He asks. His voice was so smooth and hypnotic to my new ears.

"I'm confused." I say simply. My eyes widen at my voice. It was like bells. Like music and was perfect. What happened?

"It's okay." Edward says looking at me. I look at him and sigh. I want to touch him so badly just to know he's there. As soon as I think that he walks to me and takes my hand smirking. It was like he heard what I was thinking.

"Because I did." He whispers in my ear. I stiffen and look at him in alarm. What had he heard me thinking? Did he hear about how much I... la la la!

I cut off my thoughts and he becomes incredibly frustrated. At that I had to laugh. A real laugh. I hadn't laughed a genuine laugh in a while and it felt good. Especially when it was Edward that made it happen.

He smiled at me as I continued to laugh. I stop eventually and turn to look at Carlisle expectantly.

"Isabella I'm sure you have questions" He says. At that I nod. How am I alive?

"How am I alive? I thought Royce" I growl at his name "killed me," I say.

"He did. But then I saved you. Isabella you're a vampire" He says. I look at him and try to stop the giggles that were threatening to escape. A vampire? He must be delusional.

As I see that no one else is laughing I stop. This isn't a joke?

Edward shakes his head and I drop to the floor. A vampire? Am I damned? It's isn't possible. It shouldn't be possible. But it is possible.

Edward leans down and rubs my back soothingly whilst Esme leaves the room for some reason. I just sit there looking at the wall without any expression on my face, not even breathing.

Edward slides down the wall to sit by me and comforts me whilst Esme comes back with a mirror. I look down at myself and notice that someone had changed me into a very pretty dress. It was a jade green and obviously expensive by the materials it was made from. Esme's maybe? She smiled at me and turns around the mirror to face me.

I gasp. I had always been beautiful but now I was stunning. My blond hair was even shinier and framed my perfect face. All the little flaws I had before were gone. My skin was even paler but not sickly looking and my eyes were a shocking and frightening bright crimson. My body had curves in all the right places and my legs looked like they went on for miles.

But my eyes!

The gorgeous cobalt blue I had come to love had been replaced with a bright crimson that sent shivers down my spine. If they sent shivers down my spine how could anyone else stand to be around me especially Edward when he looks as g… La La La.

"They'll turn gold in a few months." Edward says quietly beside me. "If you drink from animals. Otherwise they'll stay red." I nod before he had even finished. I couldn't live with looking in a mirror – which I'll be doing more often certainly – and looking into a soulless murderers eyes.

My beauty had been increased and I was even more beautiful than the rest of the Cullen's. Well except Edward who was ... La La La.

Edward smirks and grabs my hand. The pain in my chest lessens as he touches me and I smile at the amazing feeling brought on by his touch. Maybe being a vampire wouldn't be so bad if I got to keep my angel with me.

Eternity. That's how long I have.

* * *

Again thanks for reading

Review Please

Hannah xx


	9. Murderer RPOV

**Royce King**

It was two weeks ago I killed my bride- to- be Isabella Hale. My friends and I, all rich sons of rich men, were out drinking as a "boys night out" thing for my bachelor do, I mean if I'm gonna get married I'm gonna finish being a bachelor in style, when we stumbled across Bella. Isabella was the most beautiful girl in town and every eye turned to stare when she walked into a room.

I remember the first time I saw her. Her father works in the bank in which I was going to be taking over from my father and oddly enough he had forgotten his lunch that day. Bella was in and attracted my attention without realizing it. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Next thing I know we were in courtship. Every night I would send her roses seeing as she was my perfect little flower and later violets-for her amazing cobalt blue eyes- too. We spent most of our time in the public's eye because who would not want to show off someone as beautiful as Isabella. Within two months, we were engaged.

Two weeks ago we were getting married and now she is dead. It is all my fault. We were drunk, I know it's no excuse now, and stumbling down the street when we passed Isabella.

"Bells!" I yelled, laughing along with my friends.

And then to John, a friend of a friend who had come up from out of town, I asked "What did I tell you, John, isn't she just lovelier than all of your Georgia peaches?"

"I don't know. She is all covered up" John said with a laugh.

Next thing I know I just yanked her jacket off of her causing the brass buttons to fly ever where. "Come on Bells; show them how beautiful you are." I told her as I began to pull the hat out of my hair.

"Royce, stop. Please" she begged in pain.

We just continued to laugh as we tortured her. Every time she cried out in pain, we laughed even harder. In the end we left her bleeding in the streets like a common mutt waiting to die as the snow began to fall.

The next morning I woke up with a throbbing headache and completely forgot what I did to my fiancé. At breakfast my mother told me that Isabella's father had stopped by to tell them that she was missing. In an instant I remembered what my buddies and I had done. I kept it to myself and pretended not to know anything. We assumed Isabella was dead after three days of searching. And the wedding was off.

I continued as I had before Isabella. I took over the job at the bank and flirted with every pretty girl I met. But things began to change after the three days of searching when those who had been with me that fateful night began to die. Two days before the cancelled wedding John died, letting me know in the bottom of my heart that I was next. So to protect myself I had guards lock me in the bank vault.

* * *

I haven't changed his bit much just padded it out a bit

Reviews please

Hannah xx


	10. First Hunt's BPOV

**Isabella Hale**

The hunt took the whole day, and afterwards I'd had to change my dress. But I felt much better, even though a small irritation remained in my throat, now reduced only to a small tickle.

But even though I couldn't sleep, I was never bored. I spent my nights in my room next to Edward, who also spent most of his time in his room. I thought strictly about the night I was attacked, almost five days ago. Carlisle had informed me that posters advertising that I was missing had appeared all over town. Most people were suspecting that I had gotten cold feet at the last moment and run away. As if I would do that Isabella Lillian Hale does not run away and cower ever.

Why they would ever suspect that, I would never know. So I thought about that night a lot. It was always on my mind, and when it wasn't, I could still feel it at the back of my mind, pushing against my current thought. After what they'd done to me, they shouldn't be allowed to go free. But they were going to. There weren't any witnesses, and I was supposedly dead, or missing.

The only suspicious thing that should worry Royce and his friends was the lack of a body. I poured over every single detail of that night, memorizing my attackers faces, analysing what each one had done to me, committing to memory what each one had done to me. I would not forget. Ever.

Finally, on the seventh night, I acted. I searched out John first. He had started what happened to me, so I would start with him. I got up and glided down to Esme's room and knocked softly on her door.

"Come in," she called softly from the inside. I entered quickly. Esme smiled at me from the couch where she was reading her book. "Esme, I'm going out tonight," I said quietly. Her expression quickly changed to one of concern. "Bella, be careful. You don't want to kill any humans, remember," she answered.

"Of course not. I hunted this afternoon. I will not make a mistake," I replied. I felt a bit guilty deceiving Esme like that but it had to be done I had to have justice. I left, already well aware that Edward knew what I was going to do, and to every extent. I marvelled in the doorway for a moment that he did not stop me.

But I did not take long, and quickly shut the door behind me, streaking through the streets like a ghost, sticking to side streets and shadows. After five minutes of running, I stood outside the side of the boarding house he was staying in, directly below his window. I climbed up the side of the building and quietly slid open the window. I climbed inside and shut the window behind me. There would be no escape. Not for him. I took out one of my handkerchiefs and walked over to John's sleeping form on the bed.

The rage boiled up inside me. I wanted to hurt him. I would feel no remorse. There would be no mercy. He had as good a chance as I had had. And I was dead. I glided quietly over to the bed and laid my hand gently but firmly over his mouth. His eyes flew open and he shot up, looking at me later, his eyes registered recognition, and widened in pure, blind fear.

I smiled angelically and before he could even register what I was doing, I had the handkerchiefs in his mouth and tied back around his head. "I hope you don't mind," I said rather pleasantly. "I would rather no one heard us right now." He looked terrified. That pleased me probably more than it should.

I picked him up and went back down the building wall, carrying him through the streets of New York until we were in a wood far from any houses. No one would hear us here. I set John down and looked at him.

"You've seen how fast I am. Trying to run would be futile. Yelling will also be pointless. We are miles from any homes. No one will hear you. Do you understand?" Again, he nodded. I loosened my hanker chief from his mouth.

The first thing he did, of course, was yell. I waited for him to finish. I would let him think there was hope for him. It would only make the end worse for him. After three minutes, he stopped screaming. He seemed to realize that I hadn't been lying. He knew this would be his final moments. But I needed something first. I needed names. He would give them to me. I circled him, deciding how best to get the information I wanted.

More importantly, how was I going to kill him without spilling his blood? I wanted him dead, no question about it. But I would not have any part of the vile creatures in me again. Hmm.. that was certainly an idea for later. I would not drink his blood. But I was not strong enough to resist the sirens call of human blood, regardless of who it belonged to. An idea came to me then.

His death would be much too fast for my liking, but he would be dead, and I would have the information I needed. I stopped right in front of him and walked up to him, standing a foot away.

"You know who I am, right?" "I asked. He nodded.

"Isabella Hale," John answered. All the blood drained from his face.

"You remember what you did to me?" I asked. "We attacked you and left you for dead. But why aren't you dead?" he asked. I laughed lightly. I would explain, if only because the thought of what I was would make his death more horrible in the end.

"Someone found me. He helped me. He changed me," I laughed. "I'm not even human anymore"

"Not human?" he asked, taken aback. He scowled. "What do you mean, not human? That's not possible"

"Oh, it's very possible. I am breathing proof of that. Not exactly living, though. That is one thing you managed to do. Once you and your friends had finished with me and thrown me aside like so much litter," I sneered at John," There was no hope for me. If the man hadn't found me, I'd be buried six feet under by now. But he did find me. He changed me." I looked at him, my eyes flashing with pure hatred. I'm sure the red colour added a very nice effect. I laughed again. "I'm your worst nightmare." My words seemed to shake him to the core. He was deathly afraid of me. "What - what are you?" John asked. I smiled, the moon flashing off my teeth and eyes in the darkness.

"I," I said, pausing dramatically, "am a vampire." There was a moment of silence. Then I heard a whimper of fear escape his lips and suddenly the smell of urine filling the air. Urgh he was pathetic. But I was surprised that he'd believed me so readily, but perhaps the speed, strength and eyes had done it for him. "You believe me?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "Please, please don't kill me," he begged. I scowled down at him. How could he even imagine that I would let him live after what he'd done to me?

"And why shouldn't I?" I asked him. I knew he couldn't come up with a good reason, but I would watch him try. I would get what I wanted, and then I would kill him.

"Because," he tried, "It wasn't me! I was drunk! I had no idea what I was doing!" He looked at me hopefully. I pretended to take this under consideration, and then come to a decision.

"Well," I said, "If it wasn't really you... I suppose I could let you go. But I want something first. The names and homes of the three other men besides Royce who were there that night." He nodded eagerly. He repulsed me that he would put his own life so highly above the other men who were there that night. He quickly listed their names and homes, not sparing a second thought for the men he surely knew he'd condemned, just as surely as he was condemned himself. I smiled quickly, committing the information to memory. I would not allow myself to forget it.

"Now," I said, opening my eyes," what to do about you." I saw the colour drain from his face.

"What do you mean, what to do about me? You said you'd let me go!" He was angry now. Angry and scared.

"My dear, dear John. Did you honestly think I'd let you go after what you did to me? Being drunk is hardly an excuse. It only makes it worse. No. You never had a hope. And now, you'll be just as every bit as dead as I am." And with that, I bent down and flicked his throat with my finger. I watched him gasp for breath for a few moments before his eyes rolled back and he slumped over, dead. I could see the night sky start to brighten just the tiniest bit.

Without a second glance at the corpse, I turned and ran home, leaving John's body to be discovered later by some unfortunate hiker.

Now to return to Edward. I just hoped he doesn't find out about this. What would he think of me? But Royce. I need to get him. Revenge. It will come my darling Royce. Guarantee my words.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think

Hannah xx


	11. Final Day's BPOV & RPOV

**Isabella Hale**

Carlisle, Esme and Edward were waiting for me when I arrived. I planned to just walk past them and head upstairs. I was going to leave them so they could be happy without me. They wouldn't want a murderer.

At that thought Edward's head snaps up to look at me. His face was filled with so much pain that I immediately started to backtrack. He smiled weakly whilst I look down at the floor. I didn't want them to know what I had done. I didn't want the pity in their stares and I certainly didn't want Edward to be ashamed of me. They all thought I was weak. Even Edward and that hurt me more deeply than anything else. But Isabella Lillian Hale is not weak. I resisted fresh blood as a new born. There's your proof of that.

As expected Edward was shocked. They all were. But at least they weren't angry. They understood my reasons for doing this but they wanted me to not kill anyone else. Yeah right. Edward saw my determination and knew no amount of words on his end would make me change my mind so we were going to do it together. Kill him.

The man who ruined my life. But he did give me an eternity with Edward. I guess I should show him a little gratitude. He finally gave me love. But I won't go easy. That I can promise him.

**Royce King**

I am afraid. No, that was an understatement I was petrified. Four men that I knew were all mysteriously killed. They were all friends of mine. My friend, John, was the first to go. Isabella Hale had killed them I knew it. The girl I was engaged to. She had come back from the dead and has come for revenge. I was next. She's coming to kill me.

I hired two men to guard me. Big men. And I locked myself in a room with no windows and only the one door. I made them guard the door from her. I gave them guns.

I didn't hear gunshots and I didn't hear a struggle. They made no noise. I didn't even know there was anything wrong.

Suddenly the door opened. I screamed. The ghost of Isabella Hale, my Bella, glided through so much more beautiful than what I remembered her to be. Her blond hair was loose and the beautiful light colour tresses waved down her back. Her skin was a pale marble or silky ivory, I couldn't quite tell which. She was so beautiful. She had a veil on her head and a gown of the purest white; a wedding gown. She was a glowing white ghost so unbelievably gorgeous was almost too painful to look at her.

She smiled at me; a row of brilliant white teeth flashing in the pale lighting behind her. She glided in further.

"Hello, Royce." She said in a slow airy whisper. "Remember me?"

I screamed and scrambled to the closest wall. "Please, Bells," I begged, blubbering in a mess of fear. "Spare me, Bella, please. I didn't mean to kill you. I really didn't. Please don't kill me. Please."

"Oh, Royce," She laughed quietly, still gliding towards me, her dress, her hair, and her veil fluttering very slightly in the breeze of her movement.

"Please!" I screamed again. Please don't kill me!"

She laughed again, and disappeared from in front of me in a flutter of white. She was standing over me faster than I could blink.

"You can try to run if you'd like, my dear Royce." She said. I screamed in terror again. She smiled a little wider at that. She was enjoying my screaming just like we all enjoyed hers. I didn't dare run.

"You know you're going to die, Royce. Just like your friends did. It won't be as painless as your guards' were." I screamed again. "It won't be over as quickly as your friends' did either."

She laughed again as I screamed.

It took her forever to finally kill me. She did everything she could to cause me pain, but she was especially careful not to make me bleed. She broke bones and twisted tendons and muscles until the snapped like rubber bands. She hit me with enough force to shatter my bones and maim my muscles beyond repair. Finally when she could do nothing more to cause me pain she finally crushed my heart and killed me.

I regretted the day I killed her. Every single day until the day she finally killed me.

* * *

Had to combine two point of views in this just to make it long enough to make it worthy of a post

Just one more chapter to go and this story is finished and the sequel will be posted

Review

Hannah xx


	12. Loving you EPOV

**Edward Masen**

I stayed outside of the vault and allowed Bella her chance to kill the man who murdered her. She didn't make it a secret at all that she hated this life and I was completely miserable. I don't think she loves me. It's impossible. All those thoughts during her change must have been a spur of the moment thing when she thought she was going to die.

She walks outside finally and all the screaming has stopped so I guess she did kill him and not leave him to suffer like she thought she would. Dressed in a beautiful wedding gown with her blond tresses falling down her beautiful body and a veil on her pretty head. She had a satisfied smile on her angelic face and she looked up. She had killed them without drinking his blood. In fact, his blood hadn't been shed at all. She was quite the talented little assassin.

She glided towards me with so much grace it hurt to look at her. She looks directly into my eyes and smiles.

'I love you.'

She loves me. I step forward and hold her delicate waist and kiss her. Her lips were amazing. It felt perfect. Her thoughts reflected my own and I knew that I would love her forever.

When vampires find their love, they keep them forever...

My Isabella Lillian Hale.

Correction.

She was now Isabella Masen Cullen.

My wife.

* * *

Thanks for reading this all the sequel will be posted soon

Rosalie a human and Emmett the vampire?

Review

Hannah xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my pretties :D**

**I was just wondering if someone could tell me the name or author of this story that I've read before and can't for the life of me remember what it is. Actually I'm pretty sure it's on my favourites but anyone who's seen my list i've got about 1600 so it's not fun to look through them all :(**

**From what I remember it goes like this:**

**Bella gets engaged to Jacob who then introduces her to one of his friends: Edward. But Edward and Bella got married a few years ago but their both trying to find each other to get a divorce. Jacob is sleeping with Leah on the side and Bella's apartment gets bombed. She goes to live with Edward and they decide to give their marriage a go. Blah Blah Blah some stuff happens in the middle. At the end I remember they are at a function/event thing and Leah goes all gung-ho crazy with a gun and shoots Bella. Then they all live happily ever after after the crazy woman is locked up.**

**So please help it's literally driving me loco. **

**Lot's of Love and Hugs to all the people who even try to think what this is.**

**Hannah xx**


End file.
